


Зверство закатов

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 миди G — PG-13 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Present Tense, Romance, Schizophrenia, Suicide, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Однажды утром Кингсли посещает дом на Гриммо и рассказывает Гарри секрет о Северусе Снейпе. С этой минуты Гарри изо всех сил пытается сберечь Северуса.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 миди G — PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Зверство закатов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Atrocity of Sunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812453) by [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft). 



Я в ужасе от той тьмы,   
Что спит во мне.  
Весь день я чувствую ее тихое, легкое ворошение, ее злобу.

— Нам снова нужна твоя помощь, — говорит Кингсли. Он напряжен и взволнованно оглядывается, будто опасаясь слежки. — Могу я войти?

Гарри впускает его в дом на Гриммо, где даже через год после войны все так же пыльно и темно. Портреты начинают кричать, но он на них шикает и жестом приглашает Кингсли сесть.

— Что случилось? — Гарри жаждет новой войны. Конечно, он не желает чьей-либо смерти, но отчаянно хочет снова почувствовать себя нужным вместо того, чтобы бесцельно слоняться по этому мрачному месту, которое затягивает его все глубже в тень.

— Секретная миссия… ты единственный, кому мы доверяем. — Кингсли нервно передергивается, встает, слегка постукивает по стене и прижимается к ней ухом. — В доме могут быть жучки. Здесь же бывали Пожиратели Смерти?

— Очень давно, — отвечает Гарри, хмурясь при мысли, что в стенах что-то есть. Ему достаточно теней и не нравится, что близкие могут подслушивать его разговоры. Он бы скорее уничтожил это место.

— Я должен проверить. — Кингсли достает палочку и начинает стучать по стенам. Звук напоминает протекающий кран или медленную печатную машинку. Его монотонный ритм нервирует. 

— Ты не мог бы сказать, в чем дело? — повторяет Гарри, стискивая зубы, чтобы не огрызнуться.

Стук.

Стук.

Стук.

— Все в порядке, — постукивание прекращается, и Гарри снова может дышать.

— Рад слышать. Так к чему это все? — раздраженно повторяет он в третий раз. Ситуация напоминает о Дамблдоре, который говорил ему полуправду и отправил в бой без необходимых знаний. Гарри до сих пор злится на него, хотя никому об этом не рассказывает. Нехорошо говорить плохо о мертвых.

— Снейп жив.

Гарри смотрит на свои руки и видит ярко-красную кровь на пальцах и под ногтями. На секунду прикрывает глаза — кожа снова чистая и слегка пахнет мылом. 

— Как это возможно? — он поднимает взгляд. Кингсли кривится, как будто недоволен тем, что Гарри волнуют такие мелкие детали. Он кажется раздосадованным и злым. Игнорируя заданный вопрос, он достает из мантии бумажку с незнакомым адресом.

— Он ждет тебя.

— Ждет? — от попытки собрать воедино и осознать сказанное начинает болеть голова. — Что от меня требуется?

— Молчи. Не говори никому… вообще никому. Он расскажет все остальное, — с нажимом произносит Кингсли и подходит к двери. На выходе он опять постукивает палочкой по стене и морщится: — И обеспечь защиту. У стен есть уши.

Он уходит, оставляя Гарри сжимать в руке мятую бумажку и гадать, что делать дальше.

Голова все еще болит, мысли путаются, и он ложится на диван, чтобы на секунду прикрыть глаза.

Когда он засыпает, ему снятся змеи, ползающие по стенам жуки и Северус Снейп.

***

Проснувшись, Гарри мгновение думает, что Кингсли вернулся, так как все еще слышит постукивание. 

Он встает и понимает, что в комнате темно. Сколько прошло времени? Он прижимает ухо к стене, желая проверить, услышит ли жучков, о которых говорил Кингсли, но ничего не слышит. 

Зайдя на кухню, Гарри замечает подтекающий кран, объясняющий шум в голове, полностью его открывает и наполняет стакан. Вода помогает — головная боль притупляется. 

— Гарри!

Кто-то зовет его по имени. Послышалось? Сильный стук во входную дверь заставляет очнуться. Нет, точно не послышалось. Даже его мысли не такие громкие.

— Рон?

— Где ты был, черт тебя дери? Мы несколько месяцев тебя не видели. Ты не отвечаешь совам, и я уже не помню, когда ты в последний раз был на вечерней викторине в “Дырявом котле”, — рычит Рон, проталкиваясь мимо Гарри в дом.

— Я не думал, что столько времени пришло. Я был занят, — смущенно отвечает Гарри. Он не считает себя плохим другом, но не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз виделся с Роном и Гермионой. Чем же он занимался все это время?

— Если бы в прошлую пятницу ты присоединился к команде, мы бы выиграли. Было много вопросов о магловском спорте, — судя по тону, Рон больше не злится. 

— Не уверен, что смог бы сильно помочь, — он больше не ходит на викторины, потому что не уверен, что сможет ответить на вопросы. Гарри пытается вспомнить что-нибудь о магловском спорте, но в голову приходит лишь крикет, и он не может назвать ни одну из команд. Не сейчас.

— Ты в порядке, приятель? Выглядишь дерьмово, — обеспокоенно произносит Рон.

— В порядке, — Гарри выдавливает улыбку и хлопает его по плечу. — Выпьешь что-нибудь?

— Можно.

Под пристальным взглядом Рона он достает две бутылки пива и с хлопком открывает. 

— Как Гермиона?

— Хорошо. Занята учебой, ты же ее знаешь, — Рон делает глоток. 

— Верно, — Гарри пытается засмеяться, но звук выходит слишком странным. Видимо, Рон тоже так думает, потому что поворачивается к нему и внимательно смотрит, пока Гарри не отводит глаза. 

— Чем ты занимался?

— Да так, — он пожимает плечами. Рон напряженно осматривается, обращая особое внимание на заметки, которые Гарри набросал для себя, чтобы не забыть обо всем, что нужно сделать. 

— Ясно.

Все время, пока они сидят в тишине, Гарри сжимает в кармане мятую бумажку и думает о Снейпе.

***

Кажется, Рон ушел довольно давно, потому что уже темно и, судя по часам, поздно. Но Гарри не может вспомнить, как они прощались.

Он смотрит на бумажку с адресом. Рядом с ней стоит флакон с алой жидкостью. Этикетка на нем заполнена аккуратным филигранным почерком, напоминающим о домашнем задании, Хогвартсе и устойчивом запахе зелий.

“Конец”.

Думал ли Снейп, что после войны Гарри станет таким — запутанным, травмированным, слабым, не способным запомнить элементарные вещи? Остается надеяться, что тот в нем не разочаруется. 

Это было бы больнее всего.

Гарри закрывает глаза, вспоминая холодное стекло в ладони. Руки были липкими от крови, а лицо мокрым от слез. Серебряный флакон и красный. У каждого свое предназначение.

Голова снова начинает болеть, хочется взять флакон и выпить зелье, чтобы больше никогда не чувствовать боль, но он знает, что пути назад нет — Дамблдор не раз говорил об этом. 

Гарри открывает глаза, переводит взгляд с бумажки на флакон, обратно, мотает головой, чтобы прояснить мысли — он все еще слышит стук, играющий на натянутых нервах.

***

— Поттер, — Снейп хмурится, но удивленным не выглядит. Он оглядывается по сторонам, проверяя, не следят ли за ними, а потом отступает назад, впуская Гарри внутрь.

— Профессор.

— Можно Северус. Я больше не твой профессор.

Гарри улыбается — похоже, Снейп… Северус рад этому факту. На миг воспоминания возвращают его в класс зелий, где они измельчали скарабеев. Он искоса смотрит на Северуса.

— Мне послал Шеклболт.

— Я так и понял, — фыркает Северус и закатывает глаза, явно считая Шеклболта идиотом.

— Это место безопасно? — под удивленным взглядом Северуса Гарри начинает постукивать палочкой по стенам, подражая Кингсли.

— Конечно, безопасно, балбес. Прекращай стучать.

— Ладно, — Гарри смеется и убирает палочку, чувствуя себя лучше, чем когда-либо. — Как ты?

— Не умер, — сухо отвечает Северус, потирая шрам над высоким воротником. — Неплохо для начала.

— Почему ты прячешься? — спрашивает Гарри, садясь рядом с ним на маленький потертый диван. Он не может отвести от Северуса взгляд, потому что часть его до сих пор не может проверить, что тот действительно здесь. 

— Потому что есть люди, желающие моей смерти, — мрачно произносит тот.

Интересно, нынешняя ситуация — его собственный выбор? Северус не из тех, кто прячется от врагов.

— Что я могу сделать? — Гарри хочет помочь, правда хочет, но снова начинает болеть голова и путаются мысли. Накатывает тревога — Кингсли вряд ли будет счастлив, если он не сможет выполнить работу.

— Думаю, Кингсли хочет, чтобы ты был посредником между нами. За его передвижениями слишком хорошо следят, чтобы часто здесь появляться.

— Это я могу, — уверенно говорит Гарри и улыбается, когда Северус корчит гримасу.

— С тобой все в порядке? 

— Да, просто… — Гарри замолкает и указывает на свой лоб.

— Он больше не должен болеть, так как связь с Темным Лордом разрушена, — к удивлению Гарри, Северус кажется обеспокоенным.

— Все не так плохо.

— У меня что-то было, — Северус встает и куда-то уходит, оставляя Гарри смотреть ему вслед. Какой же он высокий.

— Вот, возьми.

Гарри с сомнением смотрит на зелье. Оно темно-зеленое и выглядит довольно мерзко, но Северусу такое лучше не говорить.

— Что это?

— Кое-что для твоей головы. Или ты мне не доверяешь? — Северус поднимает брови и поджимает губы.

Гарри быстро качает головой и выпивает зелье, морщась от странного вкуса.

Веки начинают тяжелеть, и он пытается встать.

— Мне пора.

— Отдохни. Я больше никого не жду, так что ты не помешаешь.

Гарри ложится на диван и, прежде чем погрузиться в сон, чувствует, как прохладные пальцы убирают прядь волос с его лба.

***

Когда он снова встречается с Северусом, что-то не так. Дом выглядит неубранным, а Северус — уставшим и раздражительным. 

— Снова ты, — недовольно произносит он, однако впускает Гарри внутрь. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты отнес это Шеклболту. 

Это письмо, небрежно запечатанное воском. Гарри хочет знать, что внутри, но Северус явно не в том настроении, чтобы отвечать на вопросы. 

— Без проблем. — Гарри точно не знает, как передаст письмо, потому что Кингсли не сказал, как с ним связаться, но вряд ли это будет так уж сложно. — А почему не совой?

— Их слишком легко перехватить, — Северус смотрит на него как на идиота, и Гарри ощетинивается:

— Я просто спросил, — ему самому не нравится сквозящее в голосе раздражение.

Они сидят в тишине, и у Гарри руки чешутся от желания проверить стены. Ему следовало сделать это сразу, до того, как они устроились на диване. Северус чуть сдвигается, и ноздри Гарри заполняет пряный аромат, напоминающий о прошлом.

Будто не в силах вынести наступившее молчание, Северус включает какую-то музыку. Песня легкая, успокаивающая и почти романтическая — совсем не то, чего можно было бы от него ожидать. Возможно ли, что некто выпил Оборотное, чтобы обмануть Гарри?

— Как у тебя дела? — Гарри внимательно смотрит на него, пытаясь найти признак того, что в комнате самозванец. Пальцы крепко сжимают палочку в кармане — осторожность никогда не бывает лишней.

— Просто прекрасно, — хмыкает Северус, смерив его взглядом. Гарри слегка успокаивается.

— Я несколько недель не видел Кингсли, — письмо как будто жжет карман. О чем переписываются эти двое? Такое ощущение, что он пытается собрать пазл, имея лишь половину частей. 

— Наверное, был занят, — отмахивается Северус, кладя ногу на ногу. 

Похоже, Гарри пора уходить. Письмо у него, и, судя по наступившему молчанию, говорить им больше не о чем. 

— Я пойду, — он не желает возвращаться в пустой дом, заполненный тенями и жуками в стенах, но раз Северус не предлагает остаться, нужно уходить.

— Если хочешь, иди, — отвечает тот, глядя в сторону, и Гарри хочется его встряхнуть.

— Ладно, — он встает, покачиваясь. В голове опять мутно.

Северус не смотрит на него, так что, выйдя в коридор, Гарри пользуется случаем м простукивает стены. Кажется, все в порядке.

Снаружи холодно, день сменился вечером.

Поежившись, он аппарирует в дом на Гриммо, где темно и тихо, а тени движутся сами по себе.

***

— У тебя письмо для меня? — вернувшись, Кингсли постукивал палочкой по стенам, пока не убедился, что дом чист.

— Вот, — Гарри отдает послание. 

Кажется, Кингсли спешит. Он расхаживает по комнате и осматривается с таким видом, будто что-то здесь его беспокоит.

— Надеюсь, ты ни с кем не говорил?

— Ни с кем, — потирая шею, Гарри пытается вспомнить, когда приходил Рон. Пустые бутылки все еще на месте, хотя он был уверен, что убрал их. Такое ощущение, словно прошли месяцы, а не дни.

— Вижу, — Кингсли смотрит на бутылки, а потом с таким видом переводит взгляд на Гарри, будто не верит ему. — Не уверен, что это сработает. Возможно, нам нужно привлечь кого-то еще.

— Что? — спрашивает Гарри, злясь из-за его недоверчивого взгляда. Он холодеет при мысли, что больше не увидит Северуса. Но почему? Их даже друзьями не назовешь.

— Да, больше никого и нет, — раздраженно произносит Кингсли, как будто кто-то может подойти лучше. Гарри хочет знать, что он сделал не так.

— Я выполнил, что ты просил.

— Видимо, да, — Кингсли прячет письмо в карман и уходит прежде, чем Гарри успевает что-то спросить.

***

— Кингсли упомянул о привлечении кого-то еще.

Судя по всему, Северус эта идея не нравится. Гарри рад.

— Я не хочу, чтобы все вокруг были посвящены в мои дела. Я поговорю с Шеклболтом. 

— Ладно, — Гарри улыбается, довольный, что Северус не собирается от него избавиться. — Как ты выжил?

— Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, Поттер, — Северус прожигает его взглядам, но Гарри чувствует, что тот еще не договорил. Так и есть: — Думаю, ты знаешь, что такое Анти-яд?

— Да, — он не знает, но не хочет показаться глупым.

— Ты не откажешься от огневиски? — хмуро спрашивает Северус, наполняя себе стакан. 

Жидкость обжигает горло, Гарри не очень нравится вкус, но из вежливости он все равно пьет. 

— Спасибо.

Северус кивает и делает глоток, слегка расслабляясь. Они пьют в тишине, и Гарри наблюдает за ним, с интересом рассматривая поджарое тело, обрамленное черной мантией. Вблизи волосы Северуса кажутся смолисто-черными, но не такими сальными, как он думал раньше. До них хочется дотронуться. Гарри крепче сжимает стакан.

— Как твои друзья? — спрашивает Северус, пристально глядя на него. В вопросе какой-то подвох?

— Хорошо. Рон и Гермиона ищут жилье, — Гарри смутно помнит, как Рон рассказывал об этом. Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел Гермиону. Кажется, она пыталась навестить его, но он не открыл дверь. Но когда это было?

— Ясно, — Северус фыркает, как будто романтика его раздражает, и слегка поворачивает стакан, образуя маленький водоворот. — А ты живешь на площади Гриммо?

Гарри краснеет. Ему следовало бы двигаться дальше вместе с друзьями, навстречу чему-то лучшему. Он смущен, что столько времени провел в штабе старого Ордена. Может, снять квартиру в Хогсмиде? Если не забудет, при возвращении нужно будет сделать заметку. 

— Я привел дом в порядок.

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь, — Северус изгибает губы в легкой улыбке. — Я не критикую, понимаешь?

— Да, — Гарри вздыхает, чувствуя, как дрожит рука. Он делает еще один глоток, чтобы успокоиться, и морщится от вкуса.

— Ты выглядишь больным, Поттер. Голова все еще болит? — Северус поднимает брови и смотрит на него так пристально, будто использует легилименцию. 

— Иногда. Наверное, простуда или что-то вроде того, — Северус явно ему не верит, но Гарри не хочет пить еще одно зелье, после которого будет спать весь день. Он боится, что может говорить во сне.

Северус не должен знать, что ему снится.

— Ладно, — Северус не выглядит убежденным, но не давит, и Гарри благодарен. — Может, ты удивишься, но я прекрасно понимаю, каковы последствия долгой близости к Темному Лорду.

Северус снова потирает шею — так же, как Гарри иногда потирает лоб. Интересно, ему снятся кошмары? Невозможно поверить, что он может бояться темноты.

— Кажется, иногда друзья считают, что я сошел с ума, — Гарри горько смеется, и Северус кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Твои друзья не могут этого понять. Ты должен быть осторожен с тем, кому доверяешь.

— Кингсли сказал то же самое, — мрачно произносит Гарри, с сомнением думая о Роне и Гермионе, которым Дамблдор велел всегда во всем доверять.

— Шеклболт идиот, — Северус сердито смотрит на него, и Гарри не может удержаться от смеха.

Почему Северус обратился за помощью к Кингсли? Возможно, тот просто узнал, что он жив, и взял дело в свои руки. Северусу это наверняка не понравилось. При этой мысли Гарри улыбается. 

— Могу я остаться еще немного? — выпаливает он прежде, чем успевает себя остановить, и заливается краской.

— Если нужно, — вопреки собственным словам, Северус берет бутылку и наполняет его стакан.

Снова начинает играть музыка, в камине трещит огонь, и впервые за долгое время Гарри чувствует тепло.

***

— Гарри?

— Встаю, — он садится и моргает, глядя на обеспокоенную Гермиону. 

Как она вошла, ведь камин должен быть заблокирован? Гарри ежится, представляя, как отреагирует Кингсли, узнав, что он забыл о защите. 

— Сейчас вечер пятницы, мы подумали, что тебе захочется выйти, — она осматривает комнату, морща нос, и Гарри чувствует раздражение. 

— На викторину?

— Да… и просто провести время вместе. Мы давно не собирались. 

Она принарядилась к вечеру. На лице легкий макияж, и чувствуется запах духов, кажущихся слишком приторными в застоявшемся воздухе комнаты. Нужно открыть окно, чтобы проветрить, но Гарри не нравится спать с открытыми окнами и дверью. Ему следовало проверить камин. Почему он этого не сделал?

— Наверное, пойду, — ему не по вкусу эта идея, но, возможно, будет полезно выбраться отсюда.

— Отлично, — Гермиона оглядывает его и слегка хмурится: — Ты собираешься переодеваться?

— А нужно? — Гарри опускает взгляд на мятую футболку и замечает пятно. Откуда оно? Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз ел. — Да, наверное, нужно.

— Что-нибудь повседневное, это просто “Дырявый котел”, — в голосе Гермионы все еще слышится беспокойство, и Гарри встает на ноги.

— Я на минуту.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, он открывает шкаф. Откуда у него столько вещей? В конце концов он выбирает джинсы и футболку, пахнущую нафталином меньше остальных, и смотрит в зеркало.

Гарри не узнает себя. Лицо темное от щетины, глаза запали, под ними синяки, а скулы острее, чем обычно. Почему он выглядит таким уставшим, если в последнее время только и делает, что спит?

Он умывается холодной водой и чистит зубы. Нет смысла что-либо делать с волосами, они всегда в беспорядке, да и, как сказала Гермиона: это всего лишь “Дырявый котел”. 

— Что это значит?

Спустившись вниз, Гарри видит, что Гермиона просматривает его заметки. Он пытается вспомнить, есть ли там что-нибудь о Северусе, но в голове снова каша. Остается надеяться, что нет. В ушах звучит голос ругающегося Кингсли. Нужно быть осторожнее. 

— Просто заметки, ничего стоящего.

— Вижу, — Гермиона задумчиво хмурится, и Гарри не нравится выражение ее лица. Он слышит стук. Снова незакрытый кран? Гермиона, похоже, ничего не замечает. Значит, не имеет значения. 

— Идем, — теперь, когда Гермиона осматривает его вещи, ему не терпится уйти. Меньше всего он хочет, чтобы она нашла адрес или какое-нибудь упоминание Северуса.

Гарри рад, что Гермиона первой шагает в камин. На секунду возникает соблазн остаться и свернуться калачиком на диване, но тогда она вернется. Вздохнув, он называет адрес “Котла” и вываливается с той стороны.

— Гарри, приятель! — смеющийся Рон хлопает его по плечу. Полупьяный Симус тоже, похоже, рад его видеть.

— Привет, — Гарри чувствует странную застенчивость, как будто больше не знает всех этих людей. Его мысли возвращаются к Северусу. Интересно, чем тот сейчас занят?

— Черт, Гарри, мы не видели тебя целую вечность, — Невилл улыбается ему, и Гарри вынужденно улыбается в ответ, чувствуя, как сводит челюсть. 

— Пива?

— Огневиски, — друзья переглядываются, и Гарри в защитном жесте вскидывает руки: — Разве у меня не могут измениться вкусы? Нельзя же вечно пить сливочное пиво.

— Никто не возражает, дружище, — Симус усмехается и кивает на Рона, — Рон просто тормозит.

— О, — Гарри не знает, что ответить, так как потерял способность поспевать за быстрым разговором, и пока все вокруг говорят, молча нянчит свой стакан. Зачем он пришел?

Симус заканчивает рассказ, и все смеются. Гарри, должно быть, пропустил всю соль. Он неловко улыбается, вот только слишком поздно и натянуто. 

— У тебя все нормально? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Невилл, и стол замолкает. Гарри стискивает зубы, буквально чувствуя тяжесть чужих взглядов. 

— Конечно… Почему нет? 

— Просто тебя давно не было, — пожимает плечами Симус. Гарри кажется, будто его упрекают, и ему это не нравится.

— Был занят. 

— Все в порядке, тебя никто не обвиняет, — нервно произносит Гермиона. Рон хмурится. Все это неправильно. Светильники в пабе слишком яркие, и голова снова начинает болеть.

Он отворачивается от взволнованных взглядов и замечает стоящего в дверях Кингсли. Тот явно зол и манит Гарри к себе. Снова звучат болтовня и смех. Кажется, никто не заметил.

— Мне нужно на воздух, — Гарри встает, и Рон кладет руку ему на предплечье. 

— Ты уверен, что все в порядке? Нужна компания? 

— Все хорошо. Правда, — Гарри пытается подобрать слова, но на ум ничего не приходит, и он пожимает плечами. — Просто голова заболела. Последние несколько дней чувствую себя не очень. 

— Ладно, — Рон его отпускает. Кажется, он хочет добавить что-то еще, но ничего не говорит, и Гарри выходит навстречу прохладному воздуху. 

— Поттер, какого черта ты творишь? — как он и предполагал, Кингсли в бешенстве. Внезапно Гарри понимает, что измучен.

— Я просто выпил с друзьями.

— Ты не понимаешь, что происходит? — Кингсли стучит палочкой по стене, а потом становится почти вплотную к Гарри. — Нельзя шляться по пабам, как будто мы не ведем войну. 

— Мы ведем войну? — Гарри тупо моргает. Он не знал о войне, думал, что нужно лишь обеспечить безопасность Северуса. 

— Идем со мной, — все еще злясь, Кингсли берет Гарри за руку и уводит от друзей в темноту.

***

— Прошлым вечером я ходил в “Дырявый котел”. Кингсли был не в восторге. 

— Представляю. Возьми, — Северус протягивает еще одно письмо, которое Гарри убирает в карман. Привычная рутина.

— Мне не очень понравилось, — в последние дни ему легче говорить с Северусом, чем с кем-то еще. Тот не смотрит на него как на психа и не задает слишком много вопросов. 

— Сочувствую.

— Я больше не знаю, как разговаривать с другими людьми, — Гарри боится, что Северусу его слова покажется слишком детскими. 

— Если тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить, у меня все равно нет других дел.

— Ты любил мою маму? — Гарри не понимает, почему задал этот вопрос, так как уже знает ответ и не уверен, что хочет его услышать.

— Я долго в это верил, — по крайней мере, Северус честен. Внезапно он ухмыляется: — Однако стало очевидно, что мои склонности лежат в иной плоскости. 

Гарри чувствует жар, когда понимает, что тот имел в виду. Понимает очень хорошо, хотя никогда никому об этом не рассказывал. Он вертит стакан в руке, избегая чужого взгляда, но знает, что за ним наблюдают. 

— Я понимаю. 

— Вижу, — Северус говорит мало, и каждое его слово что-то значит. Гарри поднимает взгляд, осознавая, что тот действительно его видит. И знает. Лучше, чем кто-либо другой в последнее время.

— Я рад, что ты все еще жив.

— Иногда я от этого не в восторге, — усмехается Северус. Гарри улыбается.

Он делает глоток и откидывается на спинку дивана, чувствуя, как шеи касаются длинные пальцы. Вздохнув, Гарри расслабляется под успокаивающим прикосновением.

— Не знаю, что бы делал без тебя. 

— Т-с-с, — не прекращая поглаживать, Северус притягивает его к себе.

Гарри с радостью погружается в объятия.

***

— Я решил рассказать о тебе Рону и Гермионе. Я могу им доверять. Уверен, что могу, — Гарри с напряжением ждет ответа, чувствуя, как жжет карман очередное письмо.

— Думаешь, стоит? — Северус поднимает бровь, и Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Они беспокоятся обо мне. Им будет легче, если узнают, чем я занят. Во время войны я ничего от них не скрывал, и они ни разу меня не подвели.

— Тем не менее, раньше ты говорил, что вы отдалились друг от друга? — замечает Северус, стараясь не давить слишком сильно. Нахмурившись, Гарри кивает.

— Да, но, наверное, это из-за того, что они теперь вместе. Я третий лишний, — Гарри краснеет: он хочет, чтобы у него тоже кто-то был, и в последнее время много думал, кем может оказаться этот человек. Он надеется, что Северус ничего не заметил.

— Вот как? — судя по виду, Северуса этот разговор забавляет. — Возможно, тебе нужен свой партнер?

— Возможно, — щеки Гарри пылают. Он проклинает реакцию собственного тела.

Северус посмеивается. Звук низкий, насыщенный, идеальный.

— Есть кто-то на примете?

— Нет, никого.

Северус явно ему не верит, и Гарри не собирается настаивать.

***

— Это уже входит в привычку.

— Не возражаешь? — Гарри неловко стоит на пороге, ожидая приглашения.

— Если бы возражал, то без сомнения выставил бы вон, — Северус делает шаг в сторону, позволяя ему войти.

Проходя мимо него, Гарри улавливает знакомый пряный аромат и останавливается, глубоко вдыхая. Он чувствует, как на бедра опускаются руки и притягивают к теплой груди. Гарри невольно стонет. 

— Северус?

— Я думал, ты этого хочешь? — Северус касается губами его шеи и прижимает еще ближе к себе.

Начавшийся с утра стук в голове затихает, и Гарри со вздохом обмякает в объятиях.

— Да, хочу.

***

— Простите, что меня так долго не было, — Гарри снова в “Дырявом котле”, хотя не понимает, почему — паб слишком громкий и многолюдный для подобных разговоров.

— Мы слегка волновались, — говорит Гермиона. Гарри улыбается и надеется, что сможет ее успокоить, открыв свой секрет.

— Я был занят. Мне нужно кое-что вам рассказать, — оглядевшись по сторонам, Гарри понижает голос: — Я был с Северусом… профессором Снейпом.

— Классная шутка, — смеется Рон, видимо, не воспринимая его всерьез. 

— Северус мертв, Гарри, — Гермиона выглядит встревоженной. Она поглаживает его руку, будто он ребенок, которого нужно успокоить. — Разве ты не помнишь, как мы были на похоронах? 

Гарри стискивает зубы. Конечно, он помнит, и его злит то, как Рон и Гермиона на него смотрят.

— Вы мне не верите, — утверждение, а не вопрос. Он ошибся, доверив им свой секрет?

— Не то чтобы не верим... — Рон замолкает, не договорив. Гарри сжимает кулаки. — Просто это слегка неправдоподобно.

— Вот как? — он понимает, что огрызается на друзей, но, видя, как они смотрят друг на друга, а не него, чувствует себя чужим.

— Кто сказал тебе, что профессор Снейп жив? — Гермиона пытается его успокоить, но лишь еще больше раздражает.

— Кингсли, — Гарри надеется, что упоминания министра будет достаточно.

Они все еще выглядят неуверенно.

— Но последние три месяца он провел в Америке, — Рон выглядит сбитым с толку, но Гарри его не слушает — в кабинке на другом конце паба сидит Кингсли. Тот подносит палец к губам, и Гарри понимает: больше ничего рассказывать нельзя.

— Вы думаете, что я спятил.

— Не надо говорить за нас, — Гермиона начинает злиться, но Гарри раздражают эти “мы”, “нас”, и он чувствует, что разрыв между ними увеличивается, зияя черной пустотой.

— Не говорю, — он откидывается назад, и они молча смотрят друг на друга. В ушах снова раздается стук, и Гарри потирает лоб. Это Кингсли стучит палочкой по столу? Он поворачивается к нему, но того уже нет.

Может, проверить стены на наличие жучков? Не следовало открывать рот, не убедившись, что их не подслушивают. Кингсли будет ругаться.

— Нам кажется, тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить, — Гермиона смотрит на Рона, а Рон на Гермиону. Никто из них не смотрит на Гарри.

— Что? — похоже, его друзья действительно думают, что он сошел с ума.

Хочется вновь оказаться в объятиях Северуса и забыть об остальном мире. По крайней мере, тот ему верит. Головная боль возвращается, и мрачная атмосфера притупляет мысли. 

— Мы беспокоимся о тебе, — мягко произносит Рон. Интересно, как долго они его обсуждали?

— Тебе станет легче, если поговоришь с кем-нибудь о войне, — Гермиона берет его за руку. Он знает, что друзья желают лишь добра, но их слова бесят.

— Я в порядке.

Судя по обмену взглядами, они ему не верят.

***

— Северус… — Гарри лежит на диване, свернувшись калачиком, и холодная рука гладит его ноющий лоб. Он весь вспотел, пытаясь упорядочить скачущие мысли, и ледяные прикосновения приносят облегчение.

— Лучше? — Северус все делает лучше, и Гарри должен дать ему это понять. Он кивает. 

— Они продолжают утверждать, что ты не настоящий, — в собственном голосе слышится замешательство. Гарри пытается сосредоточиться на Северусе, но в голове гремит.

— Они лгут, — спокойно произносит тот. — Я предупреждал не доверять им. Они не поймут.

— Не поймут, — Гарри расслабляется от звука его голоса и тянется ближе к ласкающей руке. — Судя по ощущениям, вполне настоящий.

— Потому что так и есть, — Северус замолкает и нежно проводит пальцами по его волосам. — Если считаешь, что это необходимо, я могу согласиться на один визит. Визит мисс Грейнджер. Но на этом все.

— Правда? — удивляется Гарри, поднимая взгляд. — Разве это не опасно для тебя? — Больше всего он хочет, чтобы Северус был в безопасности.

— Возможно… это так же подвергнет риску мисс Грейнджер.

— Ясно, — Гарри морщится, пытаясь разогнать туман в голове. Он слышит голос Кингсли, ругающий его за неверные решения, 

В конце концов, он обещал оберегать Северуса.

— Ты точно уверен? — Северус приподнимает его подбородок, встречаясь с Гарри взглядом. Интересно, можно ли утонуть в его глазах? Это был бы прекрасный способ исчезнуть.

— Точно, — Гарри колеблется, но лишь на секунду, вздыхает и продолжает: — Я верю в тебя. Мне не нужно, чтобы кто-то еще говорил, что ты настоящий.

И Гарри верит, потому что должен. Иначе сошел бы с ума. 

— Отлично, — Северус крепко прижимает Гарри к груди и взмахивает палочкой. К ним подплывает маленький кроваво-красный флакон.. Кажется, когда-то давно Гарри его уже видел. На этикетке надпись, сделанная почерком Северуса. — Это должно помочь твоей голове.

— Ты всегда знаешь, что лучше, — улыбаясь, Гарри берет флакон и выпивает зелье.

“Конец”.

На вкус как капли дождя, которые он ловил языком во время полета; как глазурь на пирожных Хагрида, которые тот дарил каждый год; как тыквенный сок и сливочное пиво. Вкус детства и воспоминаний. Это лучшее,что Гарри когда-либо пробовал, и он пытается сказать об этом Северусу, но губы двигаются слишком медленно, язык не слушается, и он просто не может больше думать.

— Отдыхай, Гарри, — произносит Северус. Гарри хочет сказать, что любит его, но эта мысль стремительно улетает прочь, навсегда исчезая.

— Ты будешь здесь, когда я проснусь? — наконец удается сонно прошептать.

— Да, — отвечает Северус, но голос звучит издалека, будто он на другом конце комнаты или за стеной. Гарри вынужден цепляться за него, чтобы убедиться, что тот все еще рядом. — Я всегда буду с тобой.

Начинает играть знакомая песня.

Северус всегда ставит ее, когда Гарри приходит, и Гарри всегда слушает.

Тихие звуки музыки проникают в сознание успокаивающим шепотом, и Гарри закутывается в темную мантию.

До сих пор ощущая на языке вкус сладкого зелья, он закрывает глаза и видит Северуса, протягивающего ему руку. Тот смотрит с любовью и как будто ждет его.

Гарри берет его за руку и чувствует тепло. Странно, ведь всего минуту назад тот касался ледяными пальцами его горящего лба. 

Гарри улыбается.

— Ты все еще здесь.

Северус улыбается в ответ и прижимается своими губами к его.

— Всегда.


End file.
